Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder
Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder is the 36th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One member from each team is lying in a ring with a rope attached to it. At the start of the game, the first team member must pull themselves towards the other side of the moat with the help of the rope. If they fall out of the tube, then they must swim back to the start and begin the process again. Once they reached the other side of the moat, they must then throw their tube back to their partner, who must also pull themselves to the other side of the moat. While throwing the ring to their partner, the ring must make to them or else the first player must redo the throw. Once the second player successfully reaches the other side of the moat, then they must hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge Deep in the Sherwood Forest, a famous outlaw lived with his band of "Merry Men". His name was Robin Hood. Some say they were "Merry Men", because they didn’t work. Others say it was because they wore green tights. But everyone was merry, until the Sheriff of Nottingham decided to force Maid Marian to marry him. Robin Hood, Maid Marian's boyfriend, was very upset by this. So, he sneaked into Nottingham to rescue her. Preparations for the marriage had already begun. Maid Marian screamed and cried and stamped her feet. Finally, she locked herself in her tower room, where she convinced her friend, the seamstress, to make an escape ladder with the silk that was supposed to be used for her wedding dress. That night, Marian lowered the ladder from her tower window and escaped into the waiting arms of Robin Hood. Off they went to Sherwood Forest, where they lived happily ever after. The ladder, on the other hand, ended up in the temple. Temple Games Maid Marian's Window (Climbing Wall) Legend has it that Robin Hood used to leave love letters on the window of Maid Marian's room. When Kirk gave the signal, Erica and Dustin had to each grab a letter, climb to the top, and attach it to Maid Marian's window. Then, they had to climb back down and repeat the process until either player had all five of their letters on Maid Marian's window or the team with the most letters on Maid Marian's window at the end of 60 seconds won. Dustin had too much trouble climbing, and was unable to get any love letters on Maid Marian's window. Erica however, got two of her love letters on Maid Marian's window, awarding her a half pendant of life. Rob from the Rich and Give to the Poor (Bungee Soap Mat) Robin Hood robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. While the crew didn't want to promote anything illegal, they thought they'd like to reenact the event. There were two rich people at the front and two poor people at the back. When Kirk gave the signal, Jeremy and Nicole each had to crawl to their rich person, grab a bag of gold, and move it to the poor side and repeat the process. The first player to move four bags of gold to the poor side or the team with the most bags of gold on the poor side at the end of 60 seconds won. Both players had one bag of gold, awarding them a half pendant each. Airborne Archery (Water Chute) They say Robin Hood was such a skilled archer that he could hit any target while swinging on a vine. The crew decided they'd like to test their own version of airborne archery. Before each team was a chute with a slide with a bullseye at the end. One player from each team with an arrow on their head and slide down the chute along the ramp and then throw the arrow through the bullseye. Their partner will then repeat the process. The team with the most bullseyes in 60 seconds won. The Silver Snakes beat the Purple Parrots 8-7, awarding the Silver Snakes a full pendant and sending them to Olmec's temple with 2 full pendants. Temple Run This run featured players of average skill, but because the temple was arranged in a pretty simple design, they achieved victory. The frontrunner started high, but was forced to detour low. She was removed in the Heart Room. The second runner followed his partner's steps, and got the ladder with 1:02 to go. From that point on, he rushed out of the temple along the high road, escaping with 0:33 to spare. Watch Episode Notes *In the Steps of Knowledge, the Blue Barracudas infamously guessed the title of this episode as the title of Robin Hood's chief enemy. *This run is considered one of the easiest in the show's history. *This episode started a four win streak which ended with the Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra. Category:Silver Snakes Category:2 Pendants Category:Season 1 Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Layout VIII Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Female Going First